everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ArtemisDonut/Shippy One-Shots for YOU!
I'm bored. Here's how it works: 1. You give me two OCs you ship or just pull together some random ones. 2. I write some romantical stuff!!! 3. Donezo! 4. Enjoy your one-shot (probably bad but, still, free fanfiction!) Here's an example: Cracked Flame "NO! No, just go, go away!" Desi sobbed to herself as she curled up into a ball on her bed. The shadow of a certain wind-up girl fell over the demon. Gears creaked and spun as her mechanical heart tried to deduce this feeling. "Desi?" The small monotone voice from Copolla sounded eerily loud in the dorm room. "Why? Just, why are you mad with me?" "It's just- I don't, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU, ALRIGHT? OKAY?" The devil whirled around and smacked her alarm clock on the ground, angrily stomping on it, her hot tears burning. "But-but, why?" Copolla's voice was calm and steady, dull as always, but there was a slight quiver. The bloodred roses she had picked slipped out of her porcelain hands. "Ok, look." Desi sighed, tear-stained face faced down at her lap as she sat on her bed. "It's just, I'm not good enough for you. You're perfect! You're pretty, and good with your hands, and people actually like you." Her voice quietened. "It's never that way with me. You're too good for me anyways. I never know if I want to kiss you or kill you." Copolla sat next to the fiery demon. "Desi," she said slowly. "If I choose you, I will stay with you forever." She lifted Desi's chin up to face her. Desi smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I know not to kill you then." And she leaned in to kiss the wind-up doll, and her body exploded in flames. Copolla's mechanical heart started turning faster, the clinks of metal getting faster and faster, the wires inside her sparking every now and then, and she ignored the fact that her body was melting. She was, after all, metal. As the two teens sat there, Cop's body melting away, and Desi suffocating by the metal, they decided they were to be together. And nothing else mattered. Not even their deaths. *OHMYGOD I just wrote that on the spot!* My Waiting List: Pythe Marden Barlyn SHOWER COYOTE AHAHAHAHAHA Pepper in The Dungeon Stirs Up Nothing But... Love? Alxube rubbed his jaw. His crush had witch-slapped him just then... for the fourth time that day. She had also said he was handsome compared to a trash can. Still, that was better than the time she said dumpster. After all, er, trash cans are better? He sat looking outside his dorm window at the beautiful sunny day. However, this guy was definitely not happy. More like queasy. And the heap of onion rings did not help at all. A knock on the door recieved a pathetic, "It's open," from the son of Maid Maleen. He sadly turned around to see a pessimistic Wonderlandian, glaring at him, hands on her hips, which startled him. "CC!" "Don't use my name, you trash-can," CC snapped, then her look softened a bit. "Look, I'm sorry for slapping you today. Repeatedly. And I'm apologizing. Because Headmaster Grimm made me." Although CC did not look like she was sorry, her icy voice was slowly melting. She sat down on his bed next to him and said. "I'm sincerely sorry. But you still look cute compared to a rotten apple." "Thanks," he said, and he meant it. "However, I still have one thing I need." He grinned mentally. "What?" CC asked, not really curious, just bored and awkward. "This." And Alxube Sept, the very mortal enemy of Coco Charlotte Pepper, stole her fourth kiss that very day. "AARGH! YOU, ALXUBE SEPT, I-I HATE YOU!" The Wonderlandian slapped him before marching out of his dorm, while Alxube just grinned at the window. Category:Blog posts